disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Percival C. McLeach
Percival McLeach is the main antagonist in Disney's 1990 feature film The Rescuers Down Under, sequel to the 1977 film The Rescuers, voiced by George C. Scott. He has much in common with the first villain Madame Medusa. Background Personality He is a poacher who captures rare animals and sells them, usually for their hides. While not unnecesserily cruel, he clearly enjoys killing animals, at one point even singing a twisted version of the song "Home on the Range". He is an excellent hunter and tracker, and although he has only a third grade education (which he considers to be an accomplishment on his part), he is very cunning, able to lie and cheat effectively, also quite cunning, tossing Cody's backpack into the water so that he will be presumed to have been eaten by crocodiles, coming up with the plot to trick him into leading him to the eagle, and being aware that Cody will never believe he is just letting him go out of the 'goodness of his heart', maintains a nasty demeanour even as he releases him. He has, for some unknown reason, chosen NOT to kill his pet lizard, whom he calls Joanna, and although he threatens her on several occasions it is always when she misbehaves or does something stupid. At first glance he does not appear healthy. He seems to be balding, sports a pot-belly, and is tall and quite lanky despite the gruelling nature of his job. However he is actually quite strong, able to fight off several saltwater crocodiles, which are considered among the most dangerous animals in the world. Design He is dressed like an Australian stockman. He wears an akubra hat with crocodile teeth in its leather band. Around his neck is a backwards facing bandana. He wears a vest over his shirt. As seen, from capturing Marahute to trying to feed Cody to the crocodiles in Croc Falls, he wears a Drizabone riding jacket but seconds before falling into the river, he took it off. Role in the film He is first seen approaching one of the traps he has set, only to be surprised by having caught Cody. At first he tries to persuade him that he's not a poacher, and seems prepared to let him go, but when he realizes he knows the location of the great Golden Eagle Marahute, admits that he is a poacher, and has already caught the father. He tosses his backpack to the crocodiles and kidnaps him. At first he tries to persuade Cody to reveal the location, offering him a 50/50 deal on the sale. Although it's unknown whether he would have kept the deal, he does seem genuine. However Cody continues to refuse his deals, and he contemplates torture, but when Joanna steals his chicken eggs, he is inspired to tell Cody that Marahute is dead, and that there's no point to keeping him, then mentions casually that her eggs will go cold without her. At the film's end, as he tries to kill Cody to keep him from tattling on him about his capture of Marahute by feeding him to the crocodiles of Croc Falls, he's knocked into the river by Joanna, who was chasing Bernard. There the crocodiles then turn their attention from Cody to him, and attack him and Joanna. But at first, he seems manages to fight them off, saying "You'll think twice before messin' with Percival McLeach!". However, as it turns out, the large reptiles were trying to escape a huge waterfall, and even Joanna, who has swam to shore, has informed him of it by waving goodbye. He then discovers his fate, and tries to escape, but he is eventually swept over the falls to his apparent death, ending his malice for good. Other appearances House of Mouse Percival McLeach and his pet, Joanna, made an appearance in House of Crime where he is seen arguaing with Stromboli. Later that same episode, Percival was imprisoned with other Disney Villains as suspects of mysterious disappearances. Gallery Trivia *During the "Home on the Range" song, his singing voice is not provided by George C. Scott but Frank Welker, who provided the voice of Joanna in the movie. *When he first appears, he pulls a feather out of Cody's jacket and puts it in his hat, but in previous shots there was already one there. *He was left out of Mickey's House of Villains despite appearing in the aforementioned House of Mouse episode. *He is very similar to his predecessor Madame Medusa from the first film The Rescuers. He kidnapped a young boy in order to find the Golden Eagle while she kidnapped a young girl in order to find a precious diamond. They both own reptiles as he owns a female goanna, Joanna, while she owns two male crocodiles, Brutus and Nero. They both have shotguns. Although, he's more contemptuous and evil as he is willing to kill Cody after he caught Marahute to keep him from being arrested, while she never attempted to kill Penny. She just wanted to make off with the diamond and leave Snoops and Penny on Devil's Bayou, stealing Penny's teddy bear in the process. He is also a slightly superior shot than her, though probably only because his gun has a scope. However, she is more intelligent than him as she was ranked as the #16 Disney villain, but he has not been ranked although fans feel he should have been. He is also similar to Gaston, as they are both skilled huntsmen. *His shotgun is a Winchester Model 1912 but with heavy modifications, such as a scope. One weird fact is when he first appears, it has two barrels. However, when he tries to shoot the rope holding Cody over the crocodile-infested waters, it only one but still has a scope. *Despite the movie's poor box office performance, he became a popular villain, and has made way with several non-Disney evil hunter villains, such as Lord Victor Quartermaine, whose goal is even somewhat similar to his and Gaston's, from Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit, who tries to hunt the Were-Rabbit to make both a marriage to the heroine of the film and make a fortune, and Rookery the vampire hunter from The Little Vampire, who shares a lot in common with almost what he wears, may even be the same age, drives around in a poacher truck, and uses and kills his enemy, a boy named Tony Thompson. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:The Rescuers characters Category:Villains from sequels Category:Hunters Category:Geniuses Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Gunmen Category:Foiled Characters Category:Humans Category:Singing Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:The Rescuers characters Category:Villains from sequels Category:Hunters Category:Geniuses Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Gunmen Category:Foiled Characters Category:Humans Category:Singing Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:The Rescuers characters Category:Villains from sequels Category:Hunters Category:Geniuses Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Gunmen Category:Foiled Characters Category:Humans Category:Singing Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:The Rescuers characters Category:Villains from sequels Category:Hunters Category:Geniuses Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Gunmen Category:Foiled Characters Category:Humans Category:Singing Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:The Rescuers characters Category:Villains from sequels Category:Hunters Category:Geniuses Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Gunmen Category:Foiled Characters Category:Humans Category:Singing Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:The Rescuers characters Category:Villains from sequels Category:Hunters Category:Geniuses Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Gunmen Category:Foiled Characters Category:Humans Category:Singing Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:The Rescuers characters Category:Villains from sequels Category:Hunters Category:Geniuses Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Gunmen Category:Foiled Characters Category:Humans Category:Singing Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:The Rescuers characters Category:Villains from sequels Category:Hunters Category:Geniuses Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Gunmen Category:Foiled Characters Category:Humans Category:Singing Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:The Rescuers Down Under characters